Rain
Prince Rain is yet another son of Argus, half brother of Steven and Daegon, and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. Biography Rain was born in Edenia and when he was very young, he watched as his planet was invaded by Shao Kahn and the forces of Outworld. As chaos enveloped the planet, he was smuggled away at the behest of his adopted father, a general in the Edenian army who stayed behind to perform his duty. However the planet's forces were crushed and Rain's father was killed by Shao Kahn. Info Millennia later, Rain resurfaced during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, but was attacked by the emperor's extermination squads. He was given a choice: fight for Shao or die, and chose to join Shao Kahn, either out of fear or ulterior motives, turning his back on Edenia. Rain fought against Earth's forces, until Kitana confronted him and told him that Shao Kahn had killed his father. Enraged, he turned on the emperor and embarked on a mission to bring him down. As the final battle of Armageddon drew closer, Rain found out about his true origins from Quan Chi, an emissary of Shinnok who told him that his true father was actually Argus, Edenia's protector god. He began to refer to himself as prince of Edenia and continued to fight on the side of evil. Rain sought to kill his two half-brothers, Steven and Daegon, and then claim the ultimate prize and power promised for defeating Blaze. He eventually tracked Steven to Arctica and fought him, only to be defeated and disappeared in a watery portal. In his ending, Rain was revealed to be Steven and Daegon's half-brother and Argus had tried to keep his identity secret. He defeated Blaze and gained full godhood with Argus declaring him the new Protector god of Edenia. But Rain instead used his power to enslave the planet of Edenia and due to Argus' position as an Elder God, he could not do anything about it. Alternate Timeline Rain is a playable character in Mortal Kombat 9, his backstory as an Edenian orphan is still retained but it was revealed that he was taken as a refugee by the Edenian Rebels. While he fought for them and quickly rose the ranks, his arrogance grew along with him and when he demanded leadership of its forces and was denied, he willingly betrayed his planet for power by allying himself with Shao Kahn who promised Rain leadership of his own army. In his MK9 ending, Rain defeated and crushed the Edenian Rebels, but was later denied of his own army by Shao Kahn. He then drowned the Emperor in his own blood. The thunder god Raiden was impressed, he then took Rain to his old home of Edenia. While there, he shown Rain the source of his origins when they approached the ancient statue of Argus, a god of Edenia who was Rain's biological father. But with his divinity confirmed, Rain's path was clear: he would later assemble and lead a massive army of followers including those of Shao Kahn's militia to not only take over Outworld, but to conquer all the planets including, to Raiden's surprise and horror, Earth as his first target. After Shao Kahn's death, he allied himself with Mileena alongside Tanya, waiting for her to die by the prolonged use of Shinnok's amulet and then claim the throne of Outworld. He later fought with Kotal Kahn, but he ended up defeated and was forced to escape. Rain reappeared fighting and trying to kill D'Vorah in the Kuatan Jungle. However, D'Vorah defeated him, and was about to kill him and Tanya. However, Cassie Cage stopped her, making her sparing them. After losing to D'Vorah, Rain is not seen again. Powers and abilities Rain is a skilled fighter and possesses great power due to being a demigod. However, unlike the other sons of Argus, Rain does not control fire, he can only manipulate water and lightning. Rain is able to fire a powerful blast of water from his hands or feet that he can use to propel himself forward or to blast the opponents, call down a lightning bolt on his foe, fire an orb of water that allows him to stun his opponent and move their body around, and submerge himself in water and then reappear behind them. Rain can also perform a powerful roundhouse kick that knocks the opponent to the other side of the screen. Journal Entry Although the blood of Edenian royalty flows through his veins, Rain is a traitor to his planet. When faced with the prospect of death at the hands of Shao Kahn, he offered his allegiance to the emperor and betrayed his homeland. Trivia *Rain appears in the Dark Prison stage of Mortal Kombat: Deception along with many other characters. He also appears in the Konquest mode and if the player speaks to him, he asks them to find an ancient Shokan Dagger. *Rain changed from his ninja outfit to a royal sultan-like outfit. Gallery Rain_mk_3.jpg|Rain attacking. Rayne_art_2.jpg|Rain manipulating water. Rayne_art.jpg|A cool artwork of Rain. Rayne_Armageddon.jpg|Rain as in Armageddon. Rain_art.jpg|Rain with rainy swords. Category:Royalty Category:MK Category:Non Humans Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Traitors Category:Cowards Category:Half Gods Category:Slaves Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Son of a God